


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by DforDanika



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DforDanika/pseuds/DforDanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in your dreams, whatever they be; dream a little dream of me ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**So this is also posted on my ff.net profile: TakeItAsItComes.**

 

**Just some pointless smutty goodness that made its way into my head and wouldn't go away until I put it into the cyberworld.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Danika**

 

* * *

 

It's late when the sound first breaks through the silence. You peer over and see the stark red numbers shining obnoxiously from the alarm clock on the nightstand. 3:22am apparently. Chloe's back is nestled closely to the front of your body, your arm draping loosely over her waist. There's that sound again.

"Beccaaaa..." she sighs out.

"Chloe..?" you mumble groggily.

"There... Right there." she whispers.

"Babe..? You okay?" you lazily prop yourself up onto your elbow to investigate.

"Mmmmm...Don't... stop." she grumbles, her body weight shifting against the bed.

Upon further inspection, you come to notice that her eyes are still closed; brow furrowed, bottom lip half-captured between her teeth. It becomes quite apparent to you that your girlfriend is in actual fact, still asleep. Your eyes go wide. This could get  _very_ interesting.

"Chloe." you hiss out, attempting to coax her awake. "Psst!" you shake her gently. She lets out a seductive giggle, but remains stubbornly asleep.

You smirk to yourself. Challenge: accepted.

You gently draw the hair away from her neck, planting a soft kiss just behind her ear. You slip your hand under the light material of her night shirt, fingers splaying across the toned skin. Your hand makes its way up her torso, slowly caressing the skin beneath it, the feel of the smooth expanse against your fingers makes your own desire well up inside you. Your lips meet the crook of her neck and you suck the skin eagerly. You hear her purr out a moan; still not sure if she's awake or not. Nonetheless, you continue your invasion of the redhead's body.

You guide your hand further up and grope her breast softly, kneading at the flesh. You hear Chloe's moans become more audible; sharper, penetrating through the heavy silence of the room. You feel her hips begin to rock involuntarily; seeking out a release of pressure her subconscious is so obviously craving. Her ass grinds into you repeatedly as she continues to rhythmically rock back against you- the front of your body still pressed flush against her back. You have to bite your lip to prevent your own moan slipping out.

This is getting ridiculous. How could she possibly still be sleeping?

In a further attempt to wake her, you trail your hand back down her body so that it is resting at the waistband of her pajama shorts, toying with the elastic.

"Chloe." You growl into her ear. "Baby. Wake. Up." You simultaneously slip your hands into her underwear and bite down  _hard_ on her shoulder. You skim two digits over her clit, meanwhile soothing the searing teeth marks near her collarbone with languid strokes from your tongue.

Bingo.

Chloe's eyes shoot open as a strangled gasp escapes her lips. "Oh my god!" she looks a little confused as she tries to separate reality from the dream she's just been disturbed from. "Beca...? What's...? What're you..? Unnghhhh-" she is interrupted by your mouth forcefully greeting hers, lips colliding. Your hand withdraws from her shorts as you push her onto her back and eagerly straddle her.

"Hi." you breathe out huskily. Chloe looks up at you, eyes hooded from both sleep and lust, "Good dream?" a smirk dances at your lips.

"You woke me up before the best part." she pouts sleepily. "I hate you."

"No you don't." You slip your hands beneath her top, moving up to palm both breasts in each of your hands. Chloe sighs at the contact.

"Mmm... No. No-I don't."

You lean down, eagerly capturing her lips with your own. She claims you back with a fierce hunger that you can't help but release a moan in approval of. Her tongue snakes its way past your lips, delving into your mouth to dance with your own; a wandering hand latching onto the back of your neck to drag you in deeper. You tweak a nipple between your thumb and finger and delight in the gasp she hisses into your mouth.

"I woke you up so I could  _give_  you the best part." you mutter as you break away from her lips. You trail hungry kisses down the column of her neck, nipping lightly at the raging pulse point with your teeth. Chloe's sighs are becoming more deliberate now that she's actually awake and it's making you a little too hot.

Her fingers desperately dig into the flesh at your hips, before trailing around to caress the skin at the small of your back. She reaches down to the swell of your ass with both hands, groping enthusiastically at the seat of your pajama pants. You squeak at the surprise, blowing a giggle into the skin at her collarbone.

"Pants off. Clothes off. Everything... Off…  _Now_ " Chloe commands, her hips thrusting upward to grind against your own.

"Yes Ma'am."

You help each other tug and slide the offending garments off your bodies until each one of the fabric barriers is discarded to the floor without another thought. You possessively capture her lips back with your own, shoving her back down to the mattress to continue where you left off.

Hands roam over smooth skin, your mouth now coming into contact with the flesh of one breast, your left hand attending to the other. You suck the pert nipple into your mouth, tonguing it lightly making Chloe sigh out. The feel of fingernails painfully raking down the skin of your back burns through you as you continue planting kisses all the way down the front of her body.

Your mouth hovers attentively over the jut of each hipbone, teething the skin tauntingly. Your tongue swoops further down to the skin of her inner thigh, causing Chloe to squirm beneath you. Her legs are trembling around your ears; you can feel her growing needy and impatient.

"Beca…" she whines in frustration, her back arching off the mattress in anticipation.

You smirk to yourself, giving the flesh of her thigh a forceful nip before descending to where she craves you most. You swipe your tongue aggressively over the sensitive nerve bundle, enjoying the high pitched shriek it brings to your girlfriend's lips. Her hips rock up to meet the delicate swirls of your tongue, craving more contact, whimpering at the loss of control. Gripping her hips to keep her steady, you trail your tongue lazily up and down her wet folds; circling menacingly at her entrance. You dip your tongue inside her, tentatively at first; the taste making your head spin with need. You plunge in further this time, as far as you can manage. And from the way you feel her hands desperately trying to seek you out, you  _know_ she's all yours. The groan she releases sounds like someone's knocked it right out of her; reverberating off her whole body and into the night.

You love her when she's like this; reduced to a blubbering mess. One hand is desperately digging into your scalp, urging you on; the other fisting bunches of innocent bed sheet between her fingers.

You replace your tongue with two nimble fingers, curling up inside her to hit that precious, delicate spot.

"Oh god!" she moans shamelessly, her sighs becoming more desperate and high pitched.

You latch your tongue back onto her clit, deliberately making each movement match your merciless fingers plunging into her. You feel a quivering pressure start to surround your fingers and you can tell she's close.

"Don't-stop-don't-stop-don't-stop-!" she sings out, hips bucking wildly.

You thrust in harder and deeper, finally feeling her hip movements becoming stiff and rigid; her back arching and head thrown back forcefully against the pillows. She cries out loudly as she comes, a broken high-pitched moan bubbling out from deep inside her. You slow your movements down to a mere ripple; easing the last waves of orgasm out of her.

As she lies in a fog, body limp, chest heaving- you crawl slowly back up the length of her body, leaving sweet, wet kisses behind you. You capture her lips passionately, allowing her to taste herself on your tongue.

"I'm not finished with you yet." You growl into her ear.

"Shit, Beca!" the appropriate response to your fingers finding her clit for the second time that night. You sweep quick, tight circles over the hyper-sensitive bud, hearing her breath snag in her chest.

You're rewarded for your efforts as she reaches down between your two bodies, fingers caressing the slick folds at your entrance. Your own breath hitches in your throat as you feel her fingers gently stroke you up and down, so close to touching your most sensitive nerve endings.

"God, you're so wet." Chloe purrs in delight.

"Please," you pant out, leaning your forehead lazily against hers. "I need you."

With no further hesitation, Chloe's hands are on you, reflecting your own movements on her. Her fingers circle you at a dangerous speed and pressure, knowing exactly how to make you come undone; and fast. You continue your own ministrations against her, matching your fingers to the thrusts Chloe is inflicting upon you. Without warning she plunges two fingers up inside you, skillfully curling them up and eliciting a heady groan. Your movements become wilder, unable to control the steady rock of your hips.

You feel your own muscles contract desperately through your whole body as you ride the redhead's hand. She expertly flicks her fingers in tandem with your eager thrusts, making the sighs come out if you uncontrollably, and causing your head to swim in pleasure. It's all frenzied movements; hips grinding to meet the other's deliberate fingers. It's so primal, a mess of movement; bucking limbs, seeking out each other's climax. You hear screams and sighs echoing off the walls, no longer sure which ones actually belong to you.

You know you're close; you can't see straight anymore. Can't think a coherent thought; can't make a coherent sound. A string of mumbles, cries and something that vaguely resembles the syllables of Chloe's name leave your lips. You feel the tantalizing pressure build all the way up from your toes to your ears, barely even registering the squeal that is falling from your girlfriend's lips as she climaxes under you for a second time that night. It's like someone is blowing a huge bubble with your nervous system and you know it's going to pop soon. It's too big, quivering from sheer volume before it bursts. That's exactly the feeling you have. You're going to burst. You feel lips frantically come into contact with your own and you can't help it anymore. You can feel the lithe fingers from your girlfriend desperately pushing you to the sweet release you're so close to.

And there you go. You see spots behind your eyes as you fumble in the darkness for something to hold onto. Your hands take in a fist of Chloe's hair as she sweeps her tongue over your lips. She swallows your scream with her mouth hungrily on yours; helping you ride out the viscous surge of the orgasm tumbling out of you. You collapse your weight onto the redhead, unable to hold yourself above her any longer. You bite her lip playfully as a final shudder rolls through your exhausted frame; draping trembling limbs over her, your head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. Her fingers soothingly trace the up your sides, moving to enclose around back to draw you in closer.

"Holy Jesus. What even…?" you hear leave Chloe's lips as her breathing steadies.

"Better than a dream?" you joke, still trying to catch your breath.

Chloe tenderly rolls you off her and onto your side, bare legs intertwining with your own as she snuggles up close to you.

"Much." She places a delicate kiss on your lips, paired with a sneaky wink.

" _Very_  much." You agree, as you dreamily begin to stoke her hair.

"Mmm. G'night." She mumbles lazily.

" _Sweet dreams_." You tease.

"Shut up."

With Chloe curled into you, you drift into an effortless slumber, thanking whatever deity above that you do  _not_  have to get up early for classes the next day.


End file.
